


Two Shadows

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: For they say that two shadows, together, form more darkness, but they shone very brightly.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Two Shadows

"Bye mom!" She shouted as she headed for the elevator.

"Blair? Where do you think you're going?" Eleanor questioned.

"To school, of course."

"With this set to emphasize the uniform? Please!"

She cursed mentally. Another criticism and no praise, as always. Her stomach turned over, reminding her of the old times when she suffered from bulimia to escape that degradation to her appearance. She had already stopped listening to her mother, as she knew that nothing she said was true. Certainly it was due to stress and, if she went out in that outfit at that very moment, she would be the center of attention, like the Queen that she was.

* * *

He tied his tie badly as he hurried down the hall, with his school jacket in one arm and his backpack in the other. As usual, Chuck Bass was strategically late for the family breakfast, hoping his father was not there yet. However, that day, he had not been so lucky.

"Good morning son." His father's voice echoed dry and stoic.

"Good Morning." He just said, sitting down and waiting for one of the servants to serve him coffee.

"Always late, huh? I wanted to know when you will learn to have responsibilities, because you will soon be of age and you don't even know how to manage yourself."

He purposely forgot to put sugar in his coffee, letting the bitter taste of caffeine inhibit his senses, even if momentarily, to enjoy the ethereal peace in his ears and mind.

But the criticism soon started again, along with some unknown names of sons of businessmen and a short quote from Dan Humphrey that his father knew. He liked to quote him just to reveal to Chuck how irresponsible he was.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are really my son."

Perhaps he was not, the brunet concluded, in his mind giving a scoff at his father.

* * *

She sat on the stairs, concentrating on her yogurt, just not to hear from her "friends" how special and perfect Serena was, and so on. Blair sighed, glancing at her friend's modest smile, and tried to ignore it, even though she failed miserably.

In moments like this, she had the insane urge to get up and ask the world. "Does anyone else think Serena is imperfect?"

Because it didn't matter where she went, it was always Serena, Serena and more Serena.

Except with Chuck. No, never with Chuck.

* * *

"I'm sure that if I do a DNA test and come out that I'm really his son , Bart will tell me that I lied and that Humphrey is his real relative."

"Come on, man." Nate said, laughing at his friend's insanity.

"Now Nathaniel, you know that what I say is true." Chuck said and looked at the sky, waiting for the blond to get into the limo before him. "Maybe my father just doesn't like to believe that we really are related."

"You're imagining things."

No, he was not. Purposely forgotten birthdays, busy schedules. Bart Bass made a point of ignoring his son's existence. Nate knew that too, otherwise he wouldn't take him out of town to celebrate Chuck's birthdays in a completely remote town.

"Come on Chuck!" Nate said, starting another subject, completely different from what they were talking about, just to make his best friend feel better.

Was it that way with the rest too? Everyone trying to please you out of pity, or out of fear of your name? Everyone believing that Charles would have the same fate as Bart?

The answer was positive.

And before getting into the car, he caught a glimpse of Blair smiling at her friends.

Everyone but one person. And this was enough.

* * *

His hands were fast and loving. They passed through her body as if she were touching a porcelain doll, knowing all her weaknesses. Blair's mask fell too easily, with that mouth pulling out much more than sighs and moans.

And she had a warm body, which vibrated with every touch, and rose lips that drew a smile that was his alone. One that mixed sin and charm, unique thing, he knew.

The bodies clashing between sweat and passion caused goosebumps on both skins, making the two of them end up forgetting all the non-important things that night. Because all these: touches and kisses, flavors and moans it was what made them feel the blood flow, the skin stain, and their breath fall.

For they say that two shadows, together, form more darkness, but they shone very brightly.


End file.
